Bonfires and Dating
by noncanonqueen
Summary: Some might say I have an obsession with Bella Swan. I don't see it that way. I'm just looking out for her. ... It wasn't until I brought a girl to a bonfire did I realize just how far my affections with Bella went. [EmbryxBella]


**A/N: Well, here I am again. I have to admit, I'm obsessed with Embry Call. I wasn't even sure who was speaking to me until I was about 4 paragraphs in on this one. Anyway, more at the bottom! oxox-A**

 **Bonfires and Dating**

Bonfires are a requirement of being part of the pack. You have to attend so many before you're accepted into the ranks. We judge you on the food you bring and the food you eat. Paul once brought a girl who brought a veggie tray and had brought herself a small salad with dressing 'only on the side.' We vetoed her as quickly as possible. Quil, the wannabe-ladies-man, once brought a girl who brought tofu burgers because she was a vegan and didn't eat anything that had a face. She was a goner too. The only 'outsider' that seemed to fit in was Bella. Bella always made our favorites. She made Jacob key lime pie and she made Paul peanut butter brownies. She even brought real food like stuffed shells and beef stew. She always made extra and had a plate put together for whoever was on patrol at the time.

Music was also a staple in the life of the pack. We danced and sang and messed around, always listening to music. None of us were particularly happy but when the Vegan Girl of Quil's tried to play gospel music, Paul 'accidently' smashed the radio. The oddest musical choice was when one of Jacob's girls showed up in all black and hooked up her music player while streaming only screamo type music. On our sensitive ears, it was hard to make it through one song before we all scattered. Bella always played soft tunes or something we could dance to. Everyone always tried to get Bella to dance but it was only Leah who could truly get it her let loose.

We weren't just judgemental of the girls the other guys brought, whenever any of the girls brought guys with them, we judged them even harsher. Bella stopped bringing 'dates' with her after Paul made a guy from her Shakespeare class piss himself. He was a pansy and definitely not worthy of Bella Swan. Any guy that attempted to bring with her was supremely vetted, probably worse than any of Bella's dates. Not only did he have to go through Sam's interrogation, he had to go through Bella's and Seth's as well. As her siblings they may have tried to be fierce but one glance from Sam's stoic face had the guy scurrying off without a goodbye.

Some might say I have an obsession with Bella Swan. I don't see it that way. I'm just looking out for her. Yeah, I notice her more than other girls and she's awfully pretty but to say obsessed, well that was Jacob's thing for a while. He'd even taken to sniffing her after she'd go on dates to makes sure nothing happened. It wasn't until I brought a girl to a bonfire did I realize just how far my affections with Bella went.

I'd met the girl at a bookstore, ironically I was looking for a birthday present for Bella when she bumped into me. She was reading and walking, something I'd seen Bella attempt to do many times, so I knew where this was heading and before she could tumble to the ground, I caught her out of instinct. She was pretty. Her hair was an unnatural blonde color, almost white and she had these eyes that reminded me of something but I couldn't place. She introduced herself as Sami, with an I not a y. I took her to coffee and before I knew it, I was inviting her to the bonfire.

Sami failed the first rule of the bonfire, she didn't bring any food. Then she failed the second part of the bonfire and refused to dance. The girls were pow-wow'd by the food, clearly talking about her and Sami just sat, reading a book in front of the fire.

Jake was the one who pulled me to the side, "Dude, what's with that girl?"

I shrugged my shoulders and responded, "I dunno, I met her at the bookstore and thought she was nice."

"You don't see it at all?" Paul joined us and was barely getting his words out through his laughter.

"See what?" I looked around, from the guys that had now joined in the conversation and then back at Sami.

"She's the blonde, dumb, antisocial version of Bella." Seth tried to whisper.

"No way, there is no way. She doesn't even look like Bella." I shook my head and then looked to the circle of girls. Bella gave me a small wave and she blushed before was smacked by Leah who was giving me the death glare.

It wasn't long before Sami wanted to be taken home and I didn't even bother asking for another date. When I got home, I was surprised to see Bella Swan sitting on my porch, nursing a six pack of her wine cooler drinks.

* * *

I hate Leah Clearwater. I hate her with every fiber of my being and I wish it was possible for me to strangle her.

Flirt with other boys, Bella. Go out on lots of dates. Buy that shirt a size smaller.

That was her advice on getting Embry Call to notice me. The only problem was, it didn't work. It never ever, ever worked. I paraded guys through the bonfires and all over Forks like some kind of harlot. It never went passed one date and more times than not, I was embarrassed by one of the guys from the pack.

The first time I noticed Embry Call was before everyone went wolf. I was down to see Jacob about a weird noise my truck was making. He was tall and leonine. His shoulders were broad and I begged for the wind to blow the hair out of his face so that I could see his eyes. There was something about a man's eyes that drew me in.

Jacob brought me out of my staring daze to introduce us but Embry had to leave not long after. Jake teased me over my staring and then proceed to rib me about my breakup with Edward Cullen, if you could even call it that.

Edward was weird before I found out what he was. He would follow me around and show up places I planned to be. He was like a stalker. We never actually went out on a date so I don't know if you could consider what we did dating. He liked to tell me how 'delicious' I smelled and had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

After a month, I'd figured out that something wasn't right about the Cullens and after an evening with Jacob and his 'scary stories' I found that not everything in Forks was how it seemed. Before I could confront the Cullens, Edward found me and informed me that the family was moving on that I hadn't 'responded correctly' to his 'mating call' or whatever and it was obvious I wasn't meant for him.

That was why Jacob made fun of me. Not only did the guy 'break up' with me but he had to leave the state afterwards. It wasn't until Jake went wolf that he understood and was very grateful I'd never given into the vampire charms.

I didn't see Embry for a while after our first meeting and when Jake and everyone went wolf, things were hectic and rough and I almost killed Sam with a butter knife. Well I was going to try at least. There was no way he was going to keep my friends from me.

Once things calmed down, we got back to life. I took some classes in Port Angeles and I was slowly working on making something for myself. I dated, I hung out with the guys, I cooked, I read. Life was normal, except for the fact that some of my closest friends turned into horse sized wolves and chased vampires.

The first time I saw Embry Call as a wolf, he was asleep under my window at the house I now shared with Seth and Leah. Our parents marriage had us cohabitating and them far far away during their honeymoon period. Embry was beautiful as a man but as a wolf, he looked regal. Even though he was asleep and never knew I saw him, his ears were still perked up, waiting and listening for any sign of danger. His protectiveness and his loyalty only made me fall for him more.

When I told Leah about my feelings for Embry she suggested the jealousy thing. I thought it was working when he ran off my few 'dates' that I'd brought to the bonfire but he never made a move and never ever said anything outside of our polite conversation. I was starting to think he was dense.

When Embry showed up with Sami with an I not a y at the bonfire, I knew it was a night to get smashed. She was awful. She didn't bring anything to the bonfire except her book and the snotty look on her face. She never greeted anyone and she only spoke to Embry.

"I can't believe it." Leah spoke quietly to Emily. "Do you see what I see?"

I worked on the plate I was making for Jared who was on patrol, since Kim was home sick, and ignored their conversation on the similarities between Sami and I. I didn't see it but I hated to see anyone with him. I wanted to scratch her eyes out and she hadn't even said a word to me.

When he left to take her home, I left too. I stopped at Quil's mom's store and grabbed a six pack of what my friends called my 'girly drinks' and found myself on Embry's porch. I managed to get through two and a half before he came strolling up the walkway. How was it that even his walk was sexy?

* * *

Did she just say what I think she said? Was I supposed to hear that? I don't think I was. Sexy? Me? Really?

"Um, Bella?" I was less than ten feet away from her. The smell of alcohol was strong, her eyes were half open and when she stood up, waggling her finger at me, she almost fell over.

"You have no idea, do you? You, Embry Call, are all I ever think about and I just want to lick up the side of your face and do nasty, disgusting things to your body. I bet they'd even make Paul blush." Non-filtered Bella was bold.

Make Paul blush?

"Bella, honey, do you think I should call Leah?" I stepped closer to steady her but she righted herself and I wasn't needed to rescue her this time.

"Leah. Stupid Leah. This is all her fault." She proceeded to chug the rest of the bottle and then reached for another one. "Show off the goodies Bella, he'll like that. Shake your ass when you dance. But no. None of it worked!"

I was out of my element here and wasn't sure what to do. Drunk Bella was not my expertise. I was more of a Bella observer, not a hands on Bella engager. I wanted to call Jake or Leah but Bella was stalking toward me like I was her prey.

I stood on the bottom step of my porch and Bella was at the top, making her almost my own height. Bella's small hand reached up and she traced my lips with her forefinger.

"Do you know what I'd give to just have a taste of these lips, Embry? Do you?" Before I could respond, the bottle in Bella's hand fell, smashing all over my porch and simultaneously she passed out. I caught her before she could fall into the broken glass and carried her into my house.

I placed her on the couch but I didn't know what else to do? Drunk Bella was very enlightening. Did she like me? Like, like me like me?

My first call was to Jake, he told me to let Bella sleep it off and not even to mention it in the morning. I knew she'd be embarrassed, hell I was embarrassed.

Nervously, I played with the bit of hair that fell in my face. I kept most of it buzzed cut but kept the top layer long enough to hang in my face or even sometimes pull back into a small ponytail. Playing with the hair was almost like a nervous tick. I sat across from the couch where a sleeping Bella was, just staring at her sleeping form.

My next call was to Leah, she was, well, busy. I heard Paul's voice and some sounds I will never ever unhear. Yeah we'd seen what those two got into in the woods at night but to be a part of it, no thank you.

Leah's advice was to feel Bella up and give her some action. That wasn't happening. Not because I didn't find her attractive but I wasn't going to take advantage of her in this state.

Like a coward, I left Bella a note and hid in the forest. I told her to shower, help herself to anything in the kitchen and that I'd see her later and we'd talk.

I didn't see Bella for three months after her drunken episode. It wasn't that I was avoiding her, I think she was avoiding me. Bella didn't come to bonfires anymore, or only came when she knew I'd be on patrol the whole time. We never saw each other at Jake's and Seth kept coming to my place instead of inviting me to his like normal when we were gaming. It was weird and I felt like I was missing something but everyone else just acted like nothing had changed, that nothing had happened.

But something did happen. I didn't look at many girls anymore and I definitely didn't go on any dates. I gamed with Seth, tinkered on cars with Jake, ran patrol, ate and slept when I could but I felt like something just wasn't right.

Sleep was something that usually came so easily to me. I was normally so exhausted that I was asleep before I could lay completely flat but this wasn't the case lately. I couldn't get Bella's words out of my mind and my vivid imagination liked to wander and my fantasies were almost like nightmares. Dream Bella would tease me, test me, toy with me and then when I would reach out to touch her to take her, she would disappear underneath my fingers.

It was hell.

I talked to Jake and he suggested I talk to Bella. That seemed obvious enough but I still couldn't do it. Jake also told me to get a haircut. I flipped him off.

It was bullshit. I had no idea what was really going on, I had no idea why I was feeling this way and I had no idea why Bella was avoiding me but I was sure as hell going to find out.

Bella worked part time at the one bar in Forks. It was a bar and grille so they had food as well but Bella liked to mix drinks and joked once that she wanted to be like the girl on Coyote Ugly. When I walked in the door, she saw me. I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew I had to do something. Like an idiot, I raised my hand to wave at her. Bella in turn took the shot that she was placing in front of a patron and then poured another one and down it before offering one to the paying customer. I watched her shiver and with my keen eyesight I could see the goosebumps rising on her skin. Then I made my move.

* * *

Three months. It's been three months since I embarrassed myself beyond belief in front of Embry Call. I didn't step foot out of the house unless it was to go to work or class for two weeks. I even paid Seth to go grocery shopping.

Leah told me that Embry had called her. Apparently she was getting busy with Paul. Oh God Paul. I told Embry I'd do things to him that would make Paul blush. I couldn't look Paul in the face for a month because obviously through their mind link, he'd heard my drunken ramblings.

Jake also sought me out. He implored that I tell Embry about my feelings and have a real talk. He basically gave me his blessing to pursue things but I still wasn't brave enough to talk. There was no way after embarrassing myself I could just seek him out.

So I worked and went to class and worked some more. The house had never been cleaner and Leah finally flipped out about my compulsive behavior and literally took a laundry basket from me threw the clothes all over the house. I guess rewashing all of the towels and spare sheets was a bit excessive.

I was working and it was just another night. I was giving out beer during the Seahawks game, receiving shitty tips and inappropriate comments. You'd think these idiots would remember that my dad is the Chief of Police. When the Seahawks scored, my regular customers had a ritual. Shots all around. I was pouring the shots when he walked in the door. I didn't say anything just took the shot and pour another for myself before giving it to my customer.

I could feel Embry's eyes on me as I moved around the bar. I tried to stay busy, focused and ignore the fact that he was in the bar but I couldn't. I could feel him, like a buzzing in the back of my mind.

I knew it was rude to ignore him but I couldn't talk to him. I had work to do. I reasoned with myself that I was doing the right thing.

"Bells, babe, come on! Give us a dance!" My rowdy regular begged. He did this every night I was in.

"Look, Wade, I'll dance on this bar if the Seahawks win by more than ten points okay?" I usually could get away with that excuse because the Hawks were playing quite badly this season.

"Promise?" He fluttered his eyelashes and gave me a cheeky smile.

I gave a snort and went back to the other customers. Embry was still there. Sitting at a table just watching. Every move I made, his eyes followed. You couldn't see them under the shaggy hair in his face but I could feel them on me.

The night went on and the Seahawks scored more points. I just knew I was going to end up on the top of this bar, in front of Embry Call, embarrassing myself.

I kept slinging drinks and the celebration went on over the football game. Once it was over, Wade whistled me over and slammed a dollar on the bar.

"Put something on the jukebox Bells baby!" He laughed and nudged his buddies.

I looked at Embry with an apologetic smile and pulled my hair off the back of my neck and into a ponytail. He looked like he was about to stand up and object but sat back down and gripped the table so hard I feared it would snap under his grasp.

I climbed up on the bar and nodded to the waitress taking my spot behind the bar to turn on the radio. I moved, I shook, I tried to keep steady.

This was a long running joke for a long time with the guys but before long, I begged Leah to teach me how to dance. It wasn't often I did this, usually I made a deal to get out of it but when I climbed on the bar I felt empowered. I felt strong and beautiful.

I looked to Embry and I could practically see him vibrating as the catcalling got louder and more vulgar. Thankfully, the song was over soon and I before I could get down, Embry was there, carrying me over his shoulder and out of the bar.

"You can't just kidnap me, Embry Call!" I hit his back and slapped that sexy ass of his as I yelled.

"It's not kidnapping if you're a willing victim," his voice rumbled through his back and went straight to my nipples, hardening them. I cursed him silently.

"Embry, put me down! I can walk." I tried to argue some more but I was placed in the passenger seat of his car and we were speeding off before I could complain again.

I thought we'd be going to his place but we ended up in front of my house and still nothing had been said. So, I sat, silently, waiting to see what Embry was going to do.

"I want to take you on a date," Embry finally spoke, "Cause you know what? Ever since you got drunk and told me things you should have already told me and maybe we wouldn't be going out on first date. But now, I want to kiss your face off so that I can finally get some sleep and stop dreaming about all the raunchy things I want to do to you."

With that, Embry pulled me across the center console and into his lap and before I could retort his lips were on mine. His perfect, soft, wonderful lips were pressed against mine and I figured if I died, I could be happy cause I finally knew what they tasted like. My hands tangled in the little bit of shaggy hair he had, brushing it out of his face. Embry's hands traveled down my waist and rested on my hips, one venturing even lower,gripping my ass. His lips left mine and I cried out in protest but Embry's lips were so good, it didn't matter where they touched. They traveled down my jaw and along my throat, down to the valley on my breasts. I arched back allowing him more access only to nearly jump through the windshield of the car when my back pressed against the horn, blasting in through the dark night.

This broke the spell we seemed to be under and we moved apart, well as far apart as was possible with me in his lap.

"Um, so yeah, about that date?" Embry shifts underneath me and I had to bite onto my lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Anytime. Anywhere. Anything." I nod with my eyes closed, opening the driver's side door to climb off of Embry's lap and out of the car. "Um, just uh, call me or, stop by or really, anything."

* * *

To be accepted by the pack, you have to do a few things. First, you have to attend bonfires on a regular basis, second you have to be able to feed the pack of mangy mutts and third you have to dance your ass off when necessary.

The guys were giving Bella hell, telling her her integration into the pack as my girl was different from integrating in herself. She was currently holding a giant bowl of macaroni salad hostage as part of the argument.

My girl. Bella Swan was my girl.

Our first date could have been better but hey, it could have been worse. On the positive side, Bella wasn't stalked by any vampires on the negative side, we ran into a vampire 'friend' of Bella's. What vampire frequents a restaurant?

Bella saw the midget vampire that was something like a fortune teller and was nearly tackled by the vampire. I had to fight back my natural instinct to protect her and let her be independent and all that feminist, proactive, socially acceptable stuff.

She held her own though, Bella excused us from the vampires and then proceeded to act as if nothing had happened.

Another positive was, Bella go through the meal without spilling anything on me or herself. The negative was the waitress slipping me her number when we got the check.

After dinner we went for a standard movie as the next part of our date. We were trying to be a normal couple, as normal as a shape shifting werewolf and a danger magnet human could get at least.

The movie was okay, so I guess that was the positive but the negative was the three couples on all sides of us making out and tempting mine and Bella's control.

Ever since that night in my car, I'd wanked off to that kiss, I'd dreamed about that kiss and I relived that kiss. Over and over and over again.

When it came time for the date to end, I drove Bella home and walked her to the door. Leah was inside with Paul, snickering away and kept flashing the porch light on and off to signal her presence.

I leaned in to kiss her and Bella turned to yell at Leah which made my kiss land on her cheek. Bella blushed and stumbled over her words and before I knew it we were back in my car, making out like teenagers.

We lost track of time and if a vampire was to plow into my car, killing me, at that moment, I would have died happily cause kissing Bella was heavenly.

Now, we've been on a few dates, I even called her my girlfriend, so it was time for the bonfire test. Of course, Bella had passed the bonfire test years ago but that didn't stop the guys from ribbing her.

"Bells, babe, pick some music!" Paul called across the fire, wrapped around Leah just enough for some of us to notice.

Bella turned on the radio and went back to making up a plate of food for Quil, who was out on patrol. Her hips swung to the music and I couldn't help but watch them, entranced in the way she moved.

Without thought, I made my way to her, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Dance with me?" I whispered in her ear.

We swayed to the music, we touched and caressed, kissed and spoke quietly. I knew Bella was more than a girl to me, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman. My woman, my equal, my partner. Did I love her? Maybe? Could I love her? Hell-fucking-yes! Did I want her? Always. Could I wait until she was ready? Eh, painfully I will endure the wait but between me and the tree, I think Bella wants me just as much as I want her.

The moon was high, our family was around and life was seemingly perfect. LIfe couldn't get any better than this. There was no way this moment could be ruined.

As if I'd spoken too soon, a wolf howl resounded through the trees and we were all on automatic alert. The girls scattered, each making their way to a safe place. I grabbed Bella's arm and nearly begged her.

"Go to my house? Please? Please wait for me there?" She watched me carefully before she nodded and got into my car, speeding off.

Hours later, the vampire was gone after leading us on a wild goose chase all the way to Canada. We were aggravated, annoyed and overall pissed off.

I stomped into my house in the early morning light, almost forgetting that I'd sent Bella here. I was on edge and worried but when I saw her there, lying in my bed, wearing only my shirt, I pounced.

I kissed her, everywhere, I kissed every piece of skin I could manage and when she was awake I attacked. It wasn't slow like it was supposed to be, it wasn't romantic with lit candles or anything but it was us, it was raw and it was real.

That was when I knew I was meant for Bella Swan no matter what the spirits said or what anyone else had to say. Bella saved me from a dark place after a vampire hunt. She accepted who and what I was and loved me anyway. The words weren't there but the actions were. She took care of me in a way I'd never experienced. Usually, after a hunt I'd focus on some wild life game or get into a fight with Seth or Quil. Coming home to Bella was a million times better and more satisfying. It made me feel lighter and more in control.

As she slept, I watched her. I waited for her chest to rise and held by breath when it fell. How had I never seen it all before recently? She was perfect for me in every way. She was mine and I was never, ever letting her go.

* * *

Embry Call is the love of my life. I'm sure of it. It wasn't like it was in question or anything, I'd never loved anyone before and neither had he but there was something about that man that had me sighing in a swoony-love type of way.

Every time he entered a room, he sought me out. Whether it was with a simple touch or a small kiss, I always knew he was there. Embry kept that hair in the front of his face so I never could follow his eyes to see if he was watching me but I could feel him more often than I could see him.

He made my coffee for me in the morning and I made him dinner while he was on patrol. When we were extremely busy, we still made time for each other, even if it was to sleep for a few hours.

It was hard but so was life. We made it work and there wasn't anything I would do to change it.

As I sat in his lap, around the bonfire, surrounded by our family, I felt him slip something on my wrist and looked down to find a finely woven bracelet. I knew the meaning and I knew it meant we'd be talking about it later.

Leaning down, I kissed the shell of his ear and whispered an "I love you" before Paul's mouth ruined our moment yelling out for me.

"Bells, babe, where the brownies? We can still veto you, you know? You're still on probation!"

 **A/N:**

 **Here's my playlist for this one shot. It by no means is a requirement. I found this one hard to end and I could have gone on and on and on and tried to end it at least three different times.**

Playlist:

I wanna Be with you- Mandy Moore

Linger-The Cranberries

No Scrubs- TLC

Show you Off- Jason Aldean

Smoke-Florida Georgia Line

You're the love I wanna be in- Jason Aldean

Never Gonna be Alone- Nickelback

Today was a Fairytale- Taylor Swift

 **I have a request for a Paul/Bella one shot in my inbox and I'll be working on that next, keep an eye out for it. Also, if you haven't, check out my other stories. Inbox me with requests!**


End file.
